Space Oddity
by Avena
Summary: Sirius persaudes Remus to listen to his favorite music. James catches them. SBRL slash


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. The song Space Oddity is property of David Bowie.

A/N : Many thanks to my beta-reader Nessa. She persuaded me to write it in the first place and helped a lot. By the way, this is my first fic...so depending on reviews I might not post anymore here.

"Ground Control to Major Tom, take your protein pills and put your helmet on," sang Sirius zealously. He had just discovered David Bowie's new album Space Oddity. He'd been listening to the song repeatedly for the last hour, and it was about to drive Remus insane.  
  
"Sirius, can't you be _quiet_? I'm trying to finish my homework...and it would be nice if you could just turn off the music." Remus didn't look up until he had finished saying it. When he did, kohl-lined gray eyes met amber ones. Sirius had moved up close to the table Remus was sitting at and he was pouting. Remus thought it looked very attractive on him especially with the lip gloss. The problem was Remus didn't think Sirius would ever like him that way so for now he couldn't kiss that lip gloss off.  
  
"Oh, _come on_," Sirius protested. "It's great. Have you even listened to the lyrics?"  
  
"No, but what's the point?" Remus replied. "I've heard it for the last hour so I'm sure I'd hate it anyway."  
  
"Just listen to the lyrics."  
  
"Fine. Anything to get you quiet." So he listened to the song which had restarted.  
  
_ "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff  
  
This is Ground Control  
  
to Major Tom  
  
You've really made the grade  
  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
  
Now it's time to leave the capsule  
  
if you dare  
  
This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
  
I'm stepping through the door  
  
And I'm floating  
  
in a most peculiar way  
  
And the stars look very different today..."  
_  
"Well? Do you like it now?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. Hell, maybe I'll get into your music - at least David Bowie now," Remus replied.  
  
He then looked at Sirius's clothing and face. He had on tight flared jeans, a t-shirt with a rather large picture of David Bowie, and platform boots. He of course had his kohl and lip gloss applied. In addition, his hair was to his shoulders. On him, it looked perfect.  
  
"I will never sport your style though," Remus added.  
  
"Oh, come on," Sirius replied. "Some kohl and lip gloss would look so good on you." Remus blushed but didn't say anything. Sirius looked at him strangely for a minute but then smiled knowingly. Remus cringed.  
  
"I've seen that look too many times to not know what it means, Remus. I'm relieved, you know. For a while I thought you were hopelessly straight, like James," commented Sirius. "Now, I know you like me and I can kiss you without worrying about your reaction. So, come here," Sirius finished wolfishly.  
  
Remus got up slowly and went around the table to Sirius. Sirius grabbed him and brought him close till their chests were touching; cautiously he started kissing him in case he was wrong. Remus kissed back and encouraged, Sirius slipped his tongue into Remus' mouth. Remus accepted it and they kissed until they had to pull away for oxygen. Sirius, not wanting to stop, started kissing Remus' neck. Remus gasped and arched it invitingly. Sirius finally got to Remus' ear and sucked on his earlobe and started nibbling along the shell of his ear.  
  
Sirius grinned when he got closer to Remus' erection and Remus started cautiously rubbing against him. Sirius grabbed his waist and said, "Wait." He then pulled his shirt off -with some difficulty due to how tight it was - and then took off Remus'. He bent his head and started kissing and sucking at Remus' collarbone saying in between sucks, "I've - been -wanting to - do this – since - last summer."  
  
Remus smiled and said haltingly, "I've been wanting to for almost three years." Sirius looked at him in amazement and proceeded to kiss him senseless. They pulled away gasping. "Wow..." Remus commented. "I guess I should have said that earlier."  
  
"Yes, you should have," Sirius replied. He then resumed his sucking. He kissed all the way down to Remus' nipples and paused. He looked up at Remus mischievously and said "I'm not sure if I should go on."  
  
Remus just grabbed his hips and rubbed their erections together. He moaned then said, "Yes – yes you should!"  
  
Sirius squeaked, surprised and even more aroused. He finally replied, "All right. If you insist."  
  
He then bit both of Remus' nipples and soothed them with his tongue. He slowly kissed his way down to Remus' bellybutton. He penetrated it with his tongue and moaned. Remus started at the vibration and gasped wantonly. He brought Sirius's head up and kissed him forcefully. Before Sirius could do anything else, Remus started kissing and nibbling at Sirius's neck. He got up to his ear lobes and pulled one into his mouth and sucked almost viciously. Sirius gasped almost in pain but then shivered in arousal when he got used to it. Remus then started kissing Sirius's chest and nipples all the while rubbing his erection through his jeans. Sirius gasped at his daring but then groaned and pulled Remus' hand away. He instead started rubbing their erections together.  
  
"This - is rather- surprising, - Remus," He said in between moans.  
  
Remus grinned and replied, shockingly rather steadily, "Yes...I'm surprising even- myself." When he was about to start kissing his chest again they were interrupted by James bursting into the common room. He stopped and stared at them, shocked. Remus pulled away and sheepishly hid his erection with his hands. Then he quickly pulled them away and stuck his hands into his pockets. He had almost, reflexively, started rubbing himself.  
  
Sirius looked over at him, amused. He's so cute when he's embarrassed, he thought, I guess I'll just have to make him more embarrassed. He grinned at James unabashedly and threw his arm over Remus' shoulders bringing them closer together. He grinned softly at Remus when he blushed. James looked at them and started grinning slowly. "Well, I'm glad you finally got together. I think everyone but you two noticed the sexual tension. It was getting bloody annoying...but next time get a room." He then ran upstairs to the dormitory.  
  
Remus sighed and said, "I think we should save this for tomorrow when we can take his advice."  
  
"All right, fine," Sirius pouted. "But you will have to at least wear kohl tomorrow."  
  
Remus smiled indulgently and replied, "All right I will...On one condition."  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You have to introduce me to more of your music."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Remus smiled and replied, "Good. I'll just go to bed then. See you in the morning." He very chastely kissed Sirius on the lips and headed up to the dormitory. Sirius stayed in the common room grinning. Then as Remus was halfway up he heard him singing softly to himself, "I'm floating in a most peculiar way and the stars look very different today."


End file.
